1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a hair cutter, and more particularly, to a hair cutter having a hair cutter body with a hair-cutting portion at one end thereof, and a comb portion for covering the hair cutting portion, wherein the comb portion can change its position between a comb-use-position where the comb covers the hair cutting portion and a non-comb-use-position where the comb is positioned at the other end of the hair cutter body with the hair cutting portion exposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of this kind of hair cutter is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63(1988)-19024. As shown in FIG. 18, the hair cutter includes a hair cutter body 4 having a generally rectangular cross-section and a hair cutting portion 3 provided at a longitudinal end thereof with an inclined state. The hair cutting portion 3 is comprised of a comb-like fixed blade 1 and a comb-like movable blade 2 fitted on the inside surface of the fixed blade 1 in a reciprocative manner. In addition, the hair cutter also includes a comb portion 5 having a plurality of comb plates. In a case where the comb portion 5 covers the hair cutting portion 3 from the fixed blade side, the comb portion 5 adjusts the length of hair cut by the hair cutting portion 3. The comb portion 5 is provided at one end portion of a U-shaped comb portion holder having a pair of right and left legs S. The ends of the legs S of the U-shaped comb portion holder are rotatably connected to the lateral sides of the hair cutter body 4 so that the holder can rotate around the rotation axis X shown in FIG. 18. Thus, the comb portion holder is allowed to rotate in a plane parallel to the lateral side surfaces of the hair cutter body 4.
The comb portion holder can change its position from a comb-use-position shown by an actual line in FIG. 18 to a non-comb-use-position shown by a phantom line in FIG. 18 by rotating the comb portion holder in the direction shown by arrow A. At the comb-use-position, the hair cutting portion 3 is covered by the comb portion 5. At the non-comb-use-position, the comb portion 5 is placed at the other end of the hair cuter body 4 with the hair cutting portion 3 exposed. By rotating the holder in a reverse direction from the non-comb-use-position, the holder returns to the comb-use-position.
When the hair cutter is used in a state that the hair cutting portion 3 is covered by the comb portion 5, the hair cutter body 4 is moved along a user's head in the direction shown by arrow B in FIG. 18. In this case, a rotational force in a direction opposite to the moving direction B of the hair cutter body 4 is imparted to the comb portion 5, which may cause unintentional rotation of the holder. Thus, the comb portion 5 may unexpectedly move to expose the hair cutting portion 3, resulting in an unstable hair cutting operation.